Check Yes, Juliet
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: This is Austin and Ally's big night! but only one problem: Lester wont let Ally go. But Austin wont leave Ally behind. Find out their plan to escape. Slight Auslly


**Hey guys! So this is my second fic! And I'm happy to get to share this with you! Okay so I have no life, and can't think of something good to write so I'm just making another song-fic. Hope you enjoy! The song is Check Yes, Juliet by We the Kings! **

**Disclaimer: Who in the right mind would even think that I, BasketballGirl124 could own something as amazing as Austin and Ally, or Check Yes, Juliet?And if for some odd reason I did own these things, which I do NOT, then I might just be the happiest person in the world. But that's not the case now is it?**

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo, I'll keep tossing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight. _

Come on! What's taking Ally so long? I've been outside Sonic Boom for almost ten minutes now. We both said 3 o'clock and it's 3:10! And on top of that it's raining and I have to keep my clothes nice for tonight!

I said I wouldn't leave without you because this is not only for me, but for you too, I wont leave until you're here with me. That's a promise. I've thrown at least 20 rocks at your window by now.

We cant go back on tonight, it's to big for us, both of us. I feel my phone vibrate. I look down at the message from Ally it read:

**Hey… bad news I can't go tonight, my dad, he's on parole I guess you can say, he says I cant go. Sorry, I really am**

**-Ally**

What? Her dad wasn't letting her go to the most important night of her life? Is that even legal? It probably is but, not in a teenagers mind it's not!

I send back a text:

**Make sure you're wearing sneakers, bring your shoes in a bag… you're coming. End. Of. Story Ally, I said I wasn't leaving without you and I won't.**

**-Austin**

_Lace up your shoes (Ay-oh-ay-ooh) here's how we do. Run baby run don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart on set we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever we'll be you and me. _

I get a call from Ally:

"Austin, what do you want me to do? Get my dad distracted so I can sneak out?" she asks.

"Yes, that would totally work! And Ally I said I wasn't leaving without you. How does that song go that you wrote? There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you, it's no fun when you're doin' it solo. I just can't go there without my best friend, partner in crime and my songwriter, it's just not happening. Sorry if that disappoints you. I'll be waiting at the doors of Sonic Boom. Bye Ally." And with that I hung up.

Two minutes later I hear the shuffling of feet in Sonic Boom, it has to be Ally. Then I see her, she looks amazing, her hair the normal way, down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress that went down to her knees and had a brown sweater on to cover her shoulders and arms, and she has on brown leather boots.

Then I hear Lester. "Ally! I said you couldn't go and that's final, now go to your room!"

_Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting, wishing wanting yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul good-bye. Check yes Juliet here's the countdown 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now, they can change the locks, don't let them change your mind._

I was mad! How could someone as nice as Lester, not let their daughter go to something as important as this? It was unfair. I get a text from Ally:

**Hey sorry about my dad, I didnt know what's wrong with him, but I am going, we just have to find a way.**

**-Ally**

I smile and text back:

**Its okay, I understand your dad's reasons, he doesn't want you going off with a trouble making popstar like me, lol. Anyway I have an idea but I know its not the safest and not the best well thought out but you could jump out your window, I mean its on the first floor! And don't tell him good-bye, right now your dad doesn't deserve it.**

**-Austin**

One minute later I get one more text:

**Meet me by my window now!**

**-Ally**

I do as told and walk around the building to the back where there is a single window which is Ally's. I see I small light on and an upset Ally through the window. I knock ever-so gently on the glass and then Ally see's me and all the bull-crap stuff seems to come right off of her face. She nods and grabs a hand bag and walks to the window and opens it.

"Hey, sorry for my dad."

"Why are you sorry? There is no need to be."

"Okay, I'm ready, but, Austin I'm scared!"

"Scared of what? Ally, I'm right here if you fall!"

"Not that!" she says sharply, "I think my dad, will get mad and I don't know!"

"Ally, he can change the locks, but not your mind, lets go." I say holding out a hand for her to take.

She takes my hand gently and manages to get out of the window, "Let's do this!" she smiles as we walk away.

_Lace up your shoes (Ay-oh-ay-ooh)here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart on set we're not meant to be run baby run forever we'll be you and me._

We start to sprint for the car that is waiting to take us. Ally looks back and slows down.

"Come on Ally! It'll be fine, I promise."

She's a little hesitant, but she does as I ask and we start to sprint, again. This is meant to be, Ally and me, me and Ally. I hope this partnership lasts a lifetime.

_We're fighting through the night, fighting through the night, way up behind the new premier is getting better with you by my side. Run baby run, don't ever look back they'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance, don't sell your heart on set we're not meant to be, run baby run forever we'll be… _

We were fighting through the crowds of people at the premier of my very first album, it's amazing, especially since Ally is her next to me. "Better run here comes some guys with cameras!" I shout to her over the large crowd. She looks back, eyes wide and nods, her stage fright kicking into overdrive.

Then I start to hear them yell "Austin! Austin Moon over here! Ally, Ally Dawson!" Ally is one-step ahead of me and we start to run.

_Run baby run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance, don't sell your heart on set we're not meant to be, run baby run forever we'll be, you and me._

We never look back as we run for the doors where I have to give this speech about how much it means to me and other stuff about this album. But I'm always with Ally. Always.

_You and me._

That's a promise and I said I wouldn't go without you.

_You and me._

**Right so what did you think? Not the best ending, but you know I'm a real sucker for cheesey endings. I just can't seem to help it! Anyways REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I noticed that not a lot of people reviewed on my other story "Ours" and it kind of hurt so I really want feedback! Cya later!**

**~BasketballGirl124 **


End file.
